One shot-EdgeThe rated 'R' superstar
by Jollysweetness
Summary: The daughter of the billionaire, Sarah Mcmahon has a secret that she has kept ten years, because she had to give her love his best chance. After watching him earn his success through the years,it was about time she confesses and since he is to be a face after so long, why not? Takes place before the episode of Smackdown 2010 after Edge had been drafted to Smack down by AnonRawGM.


** You think you know my love?**

This was it. After all these years, I was going to do it.

It was just another Friday night Smackdown show after the previous draft pick at Raw that took place past Monday. The superstars that were selected to be on Smackdown were busy preparing for their performances tonight. I, on the other hand, was visiting the show and had something else on my mind.

I am to be the new GM and creative manager for the show later on in the months. The thing is I am Sarah Mcmahon, the queen of the WWE for the past few years in the whole John Cena and Edge era. I was the star of the show and at the top of my game. From the locker room to the crowd out the ring I was loved and respected. I had previously had taken a year off to work behind the scenes as Anon Raw GM and get started with the creative team. Unlike, Stephanie I was not married or even had boyfriend at all or ever. I believe tonight was going to change that. After ten years of loving a certain superstar from distance, I was going to proclaim my heart.

The only problem is that either it will work out or I will have my confidence shattered. However, I had to take the risk; it was the only way to know. Nobody in the entire universe had known my love for this superstar; it was my own little secret. Well, the secret is going to be out soon.

Anyways, I approached the locker room of the man that was soon to be World Heavyweight Champion in couple of weeks. I took a deep breath and knocked twice. "Come in", he answered back.

I slowly twisted the handle of the door and opened it, only to see him putting his red wrist bands on. He smiled when he saw me and said, "Hey" and came and approached me with a quick hug following the question, "How are you?". I smiled back and calmly said, "Not bad and yourself?". He cheekily replied, "Not so bad either".

I looked down and back up. "I need to speak with you and it might take more than just five minutes of your time", I stated with hesitation. He pulled his brows together and quickly said, "Yeah sure, what's the matter?". I gestured him to sit on the bench close by and I also took my seat on the one in front of him.

Then in monotone, I spoke, "Adam, about twelve years ago a boy walked into this company and without wasting his time he took off showing his amazing talents in the ring. At that time, I was in high school and use to watch the show and I along with my whole school became his fan. Few years later, he had a neck surgery and couldn't perform".

I looked down at my hands in my lap and continued, "However, he outlived that year and returned with so much energy and thrilled… to just come and watch him have the time of his life was great".

Taking a breath, I enthused on, "Later, when I graduated and got a degree, I came to officially work fulltime for the company and finally I met him. He became my inspiration and my role model. But, most importantly he offered me his friendship which meant a lot to me. Along the years working with him, I found myself falling for him. And, I wanted to tell him that... but, I couldn't. Every show he would simply go out there and just have fun and exactly, who the hell was I to take that away from him. I watched Hunter after he married Steph, he had restrictions, limitations and he couldn't be as open as he wanted in front of the WWE universe. I couldn't put somebody I love in an unfair position. Even if he had rejected me, I knew I would still have had an influence on him considering my background. So, I kept quiet. But, I think the time is up for my patience and I don't think I can live without him knowing, how I feel".

I finally paused and looked at him, "I love you Adam and it's because I love you that I cannot be selfish with you. I have something for you that barely anybody in this company has. I mean Shawn Michaels lost it after Montreal screw job so did Hunter and the chairman. You have my respect, Edge, as a wrestler and as a person. You have every right to say what you will say to me next. I know I am putting you in such position. I am sorry".

Silence. It was like thickness in the air. I needed water. I continued to look at the floor, afraid what would happen if I meet his eyes.

I could feel his eyes on me, it was burning.

Then I felt him take one of my hands in his and he gently pulled me to stand. I looked at him unsure. Slowly, he just gave me a silent hug for a while and I remained blank. It's like I forgot how to hug back. He let go of me and took my face in his hands and I just continued looking at him blinking in uncertainty. He gave me a smile and leaned closer to my lips. I started to panic but he closed that idea with his lips on mine. I was motionless, yet his lips were forcing mine to move. Before, I could move them, he let go of them. Again, I found myself staring back into his eyes.

I found myself really nervous. Yet, he sensed it too and smoothly spoke, "Sarah, what you just told me, I am honoured and words don't cut for this. I will be there with you as you want me to be, because you are amazing and it's enough to say that I don't deserve you". He swallowed and softly continued, "I care a lot about you Sarah and I understand, this may change things in the WWE and in our lives, but I feel overwhelmed".

I quickly spoke, "I understand, completely, you should have time to think about this. I know this is coming like a shock to you, so please take as much time as you need to. I mean, I don't know how these types of relationships work, I am willing to learn, if you think I deserve it".

Adam gave me a pity smile until we got an interruption from someone knocking on the door. "Yes?", he questioned.

"Sir, the show is about to begin, your segment is in 5 minutes", a voice replied back. "I'll be there in a moment", said Adam.

I looked at him and said, "Go and have fun" with a smile. He grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me on the forehead and said, "We're not done here".

To his relief, I grabbed his hands with mine and whispered, "We can talk after the show, if you are not too sore". Surprisingly amused, he gave me a smooth kiss on the lips, and stopped with his lips centimetre away from mine, "Until then". Then he left.


End file.
